Earth-295
However, the spaceship belonged to the Celestials who would come to judge the planet. Weapon X offered himself to the Celestials to prevent the planet's judgment and was further augmented by the Celestial technology; while he had ascended in form and power, his mind had become twisted to the point of assembling a deadly group of modified warriors known as the Black Legion, sending them to kill Charles Lehnsherr, the infant son of Magneto and Rogue, and start a genetic culling killing billions of people including the parents and friends of his wife Jean Grey. He also captured his teammate Storm, used Celestial technology to enslave and transform her into a blind seer made of living stone, and renamed her Orordius. Gateway was locked in a prison named the Sky. When the X-Men and X-Force from the main reality came to save Gateway so he could help them, Weapon X killed his daughter Kirika and revealed himself. The team was shocked to see that Weapon X was the heir of Apocalypse. His Prime counterpart was also shocked to see Kirika, the daughter he never had, lying dead in his arms, so he became enraged and went feral, attacking his evil counterpart along with the other members of the X-Force. Weapon X was not interested in fighting them but did when he knew they would not leave, only for his Phoenix-empowered wife to stop them. He asked her to listen to him for a while but she questioned his actions and what he had done to their world. He told her he had no choice and if evolution didn't move forward the Celestials would have destroyed the planet if they saw it as failure and he ascended to save everything and to save her. She questioned him about what he had become and he answered that he served a natural cosmic force for evaluation with no "right" and "wrong" in what he did, clearing the dead branches to make room for a healthier stock. After hearing this, Jean declared him as no longer the man she loved. He told her that the Celestials didn't intend for the humanity to reach the final stage, so humanity had to go, the culling was almost over with no undoing it, and with her power their world could be reborn and she could save her friends, stop the war, and they could be together to help him rebuild. Jean was tempted with this offer, but refused and attacked him, telling him she would never build a life atop a graveyard of his making. He told her she would change her mind before rendering her unconscious with one hitm teleporting with her to somewhere else intending to turn her into his Horseman of Death, but his efforts were prevented by the Uncanny X-Force. Wolverine from Earth-616 wanted to take Jean back with him to their world, enraging Weapon X to fight and defeat his former teammates to get to her and implant the Death Seed in her. He was last seen approaching Jean with the Death Seed in his hand as she pushed X-Force through a portal to their world. Apparently he didn't succeed as Fantomex returned to the Age of Apocalypse to request help to stop Archangel, which led to the deaths of Wild Child and Sunfire, leaving only Sabretooth and Jean Grey to return to their timeline. Jean Grey, seeing what the Scarlet Witch did on Earth-616, intended to do the same thing to Weapon X and his forces in her timeline using clones from their Scarlet Witch created in the last human stronghold city. However, when Magneto saw the clones of his dead daughter, he flew into a rage and destroyed all but one before being talked out of finishing the slaughter, leaving them with one chance to try their plan. Weapon X and his forces reached the city and started killing the humans, while Weapon X himself went in search of Jean, killing both Rogue and Magneto on the way. When Jean arrived she learned that the humans wanted her to use the Wanda clone to depower every mutant on the planet. Jean was appalled, but agreed to do it, only for it to depower only herself and Sabretooth as the effect covered no more than a dozen feet. When Logan entered the room he found Jean powerless and was attacked by Prophet (William Stryker). The X-Terminated and the depowered Jean and Creed fled the city as Weapon X destroyed it. When the Earth-295 Nightcrawler accessed the power of the Dreaming Celestial to return to return to his native reality, he unwittingly cracked the walls between the universes that were put there by the Celestials. With these walls broken, ancient Celestial experiments, whose sole apparent purpose was to absorb energy and life, were released from their prison universe into Earth-295 and Earth-616. They used a Death Seed to empower Jean Grey. As the new Apocalypse, she was powerful enough to fight them. Beast implanted a Death Seed in Iceman's back for safekeeping. Unable to defeat the Celestial-made Exterminators, or otherwise save both universes, the X-Men instead sealed the creatures in Earth-295, which would become their new prison universe. It is presumed that these creatures consumed the universe, although they cannot escape it. Prophet (William Stryker) survived as he was unwillingly teleported to Earth-616. Two weeks after the event, he called Harper Simmons to the beach where they spent their time reminiscing. | Residents = * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Abyss (Nils Styger) * Ace * Ahmyor * Alex Power * Amazon (Elizabeth Guthrie) * Angel (Warren Worthington III) * Anthony Stark * Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) * Apocalypse Clone * Arcade * Arclight * Artemis * Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) * Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) * Azazel * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Beak (Barnell Bohusk) * Ben Grimm * Ben Parker * Beta Red * Betty Ross * Bishop * Black Bolt (Clone) * Black King (Sebastian Shaw) * Black Legion * Black Panther (T'Challa) * Blastaar * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Blob (Fred Dukes) * Bolivar Trask * Bones * Bongo * Bova * Brain Trust * Brian Braddock * Brother Frank Castle * Brute (Mark Hallett) * Bullseye * Cain Marko * Caliban * Callisto * Calvin Rankin * Candra * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Carol Danvers * Catseye (Sharon Smith) * Celestial Gardeners * Chamber (Jono Starsmore) * Charles Lehnsherr * Charles Xavier * Ch'od * Christopher Summers * Claire * Clegg * Cloak (Ty Johnson) * Cobra (Klaus Voorhees) * Colleen Wing * Colossus (Peter Rasputin) * Copycat (Vanessa Carlysle) * Mr. Cotter * Crystal (Clone) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Dagger (Tandy Bowen) * Damask (Emma Steed) * Dana Moonstar * Danielle Moonstar * Dark Beast (Henry McCoy) * Dr. David Moreau) * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Dead Eye * Dead Man Wade (Wade Wilson) * Deadeye (Zora Risman) * Death * Deathbird (Cal'syee Neramani) * Demon-Ock * Destiny (Irene Adler) * Diablo (Esteban Corazón de Ablo) * Diane * Dirigible (Wilson Fisk) * D'Ken Neramani * Dmitri * Domino (Neena Thurman) * Donald Blake * Doom (Victor von Doom) * Douglas Ramsey * Edmund * Emily * Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) * Emplate (Marius St. Croix) * Enrique * Exodus (Paris Bennet) * Fang * Feral (Maria Callasantos) * Fiend (Francesca Trask) * Fiona * Flashback (Gardner Monroe) * Forge * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Gateway * Gideon * Gladiator (Kallark) * Glarg * Goodnight (Donald Pierce) * Gorgon (Clone) * Grimm Chamber * Grizzly (Theodore Winchester) * Gwen Stacy * Harper Simmons * Havok (Alex Summers) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Henry Gyrich * Hepzibah * Hobgoblin * Holocaust (Nemesis) * Horror Show (Graydon Creed) * Gen. Huntley * Husk / Xorn (Paige Guthrie) * Icarus (Josh Guthrie) * Iceman (Robert Drake) * Illyana Rasputin * Impossible Man * Impulse * Iron Fist * Iron Ghost * Isaac * Jack Power * Jamie Madrox * Jean Grey /Phoenix / Apocalypse * Jeremy Graves * Jesse Bedlam (Jesse Aaronson) * Jodie Craig * Joe "Robbie" Robertson * John Proudstar * Johnny Storm * Jonath * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Julie Power * Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) * Karnak (Clone) * Katherine Summers * Katie Power * Keeper Murdock (Matt Murdock) * Killgrave (Kara Killgrave) * Know-It-All * Krakken * Lady Penance (Monet St. Croix) * Leech * Lila Cheney * Linda Darkholme * Lockjaw (Clone) * Madison Jeffries * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Mangle * Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) * Malthus * Manphibian * Marco Delgado * Marcus * Mariko Yashida * Marrow * Martin * Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) * Mat * Matthew Risman * Maximus / Death * May * Medusa (Clone) * Mentor * Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) * Misty Knight (Mercedes Knight) * Moondragon (Heather Douglas) * Mesmero * M.O.D.O.K. (Charles Xavier's clone) * Moira Trask * Mondo * Monets (Claudette and Nicole St. Croix) * Monte * Morph (Kevin Sidney) * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Namor * Nanny * Newt * Nightcrawler (Kurt Darkholme) * Nightside * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * #1.2 * #2 * #3.2 * #4 * #6 * #8 * #66 * Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) * Oracle (Sybil) * Orange Hulk * The Owl (Leland Owlsley) * Peter Corbeau * Peter Parker * Peter Wisdom * Phantazia (Eileen Harsaw) * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Prelate Gallo * Prophet (William Stryker) * Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * The Queen (Emma Frost) * Quentin Quire * Quicksilver (Pietro Lehnsherr) * Quietus * Raza Longknife * Red (Norman Osborn) * Reed Richards * Rex * Rictor (Julio Richter) * Robert Kelly * Rogue (Anna Marie Lehnsherr) * Roulette (Jennifer Stavros) * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * Samantha DuPris * Sasha * Sauron (Karl Lykos) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Scarlett McKenzie * Scintilla * Sentinel 0834C * Sentinel 0356C * Shadow King * Shadowcat (Katherine Pryde) * Shingen Harada * Ship * Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) * Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Skids (Sally Blevins) * Skin (Angelo Espinosa) * Slocum * Smasher (Vril-Rokk) * Sonique (Terry Rourke) * Spyne * Starbolt * Storm / Orordius (Ororo Munroe) * Strong Guy (Guido Carosella) * Sugar Man * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) * Susan Storm * Switchback * T. Edenfox * Tarot (Marie-Ange Colbert) * Terry Bedlam (Terrence Aaronson) * Gen. Thaddeus Ross * The Thing (Bruce Banner) * Thornn (Lucia Callasantos) * Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss) * Titan * Tommy Chang * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Trish Tilby * Triton (Clone) * Unus (Gunther Bain) * Valerie Cooper * Vanisher * Vargas * Victoria * Vincente (Vincente Cimetta) * Vultura * Walter Newell * Wanda Maximoff (Clone) * War * Warstar (B'nee and C'cil) * Weapon X / Weapon Omega (James "Logan" Howlett) * Wendy Sherman * White Cloak * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) * Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) * Wolverine * X-23 (Kirika Yashida) * X-Man (Nate Grey) * Yeti * Zombie Sentry | Notes = | Trivia = * The Age of Apocalypse originally took place across the X-Men titles during the year 1995. * In , the human resistance joined up with Magneto to figure out a way to save Earth from the coming of Galactus. | Links = Age of Apocalypse (Event) * Age of Apocalypse Comic Books }} pt-br:Terra-295 Category:Earth-616 Diverged Realities Category:Realities created due to Time Travel Category:Ages of Apocalypse Category:Legion Quest Category:Age of Apocalypse (Event) Category:New Age of Apocalypse Category:Dark Angel Saga Category:X-Termination